Let Me Be Your Rock
by KazueMew
Summary: Kurenei grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him to her chest, rubbing his back and smoothing the back of his hair. Mondo took a deep breath, feeling tears start to fill the rims of his eyes. "It's okay to let down your guard once in a while. Nobody can be strong all the time. Not even you." MondoOC Warning: Spoilers about Mondo's past. T for mild language. Slight OOC


Kurenei had just finished setting up her dinner, lighting up the final candle. For today was her and Mondo's one year anniversary. She straightened her pencil skirt out and smiled as she heard their front door open, "Mondo!" She ran, her black hair flying behind her as she ran to the said man and hugged him tight. He wasn't hugging her back or even breathing, Kurenei felt his heart racing through his chest.

"Mondo? What's wrong?" She questioned, taking a step back and looking up at him, seeing the distressed look on his face. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, his jaw tightening. "Baby, what-" "I didn't do anything!" Mondo yelled, jerking out of her grip and speed walking up the stairs to their shared room.

Kurenei sighed and sat down on the couch, holding her head between her hands while she balanced her arms on her knees.

_So much for a good night_

Kurenei felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, blinking them away and leaning back, the cushion feeling good against her back. "I'll just wait it out, and see him in a little while..yeah." She mumbled to herself, taking her hair down as she headed towards the bathroom.

Kurenei flipped on the light, looking at her reflection. She shook her head and grabbed a washcloth, beginning to rub off her makeup. She only ever wore any if it was a special occasion, and today most certainly was.

After removing her makeup, she slid on one of Mondo's spare shirts and a pair of grey leggings before flipping her head over and putting all of her hair in a messy bun. Kurenei glanced down at her watch, noticing enough time had passed. She swallowed and headed to their room.

She took in a much needed breath and opened the door, seeing Mondo laying down on his back. Slowly she made her way to him, noticing the far away look in his eyes and his pursed lips. "Hey, babe." She muttered softly before sliding in next to him, bringing her arms to rest behind her head as she crossed her ankles, looking up at the ceiling.

_Don't rush this, do NOT rush this. If that happens, he won't open up. _

Kurenei turned her head and looked at him, jaw still tense. She nudged his leg with her foot, trying to receive a response. He tilted his head, blue eyes meeting brown. He searched her eyes and only saw love and passion. Mondo grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

Kurenei knew better than to talk during moments like these, she knew he would shut himself off to her if she spoke at the wrong time, she knew he would open up at his own pace.

Mondo's mouth opened, about to say something before shutting it and closing his eyes tight. Kurenei tightened her hold on his hand, comforting him silently. She scooted closer, her warmth calming down Mondo almost automatically.

He opened his eyes and mouth once more, "My Aniki died earlier today.." He started, Kurenei's eyes widening. Kurenei released his hand and turned to her side, resting her hand on his cheek, feeling tear stains against her palms. Mondo placed his hand over hers, closing his eyes before continuing, "We were having a motorcycle race because today we were celebrating his retirement..but, I was so into it and driving too fast and wild to notice a truck coming straight towards me..the next thing I know, I'm holding my older brother in my arms."

Kurenei could see the emotions swirling around in his eyes, "Mondo, let me be _your_ rock this time." She opened up both of her arms, inviting him to lay on her chest to comfort him. He shook his head no and turned away from her.

Kurenei grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him to her chest, rubbing his back and smoothing the back of his hair. Mondo took a deep breath, feeling tears start to fill the rims of his eyes. "It's okay to let down your guard once in a while. Nobody can be strong all the time. Not even you." Mondo wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, burying his head in her neck, feeling the tears make their way down his face and onto her neck.

"It's all my fault." He admitted, shaking lightly. "Shh, baby, no it's not. Don't say that." She quickly removed his white coat from his shoulders and laying it on the pillow next to them before rubbing his shoulders tenderly.

Mondo was silently cursing himself for being so weak, especially in front of Kurenei. "You don't have to hold back, Mondo. Let it all out, I'm being _your_ rock for once, remember?" She said, lifting his head to meet his now somewhat puffy eyes. He looked away and closed his eyes, hating how she could make him "this fucking weak".

Kurenei could almost guess what he was thinking and slipped a finger beneath his chin, making him look up into her eyes once again briefly before pressing her lips to his slightly chapped ones.

Every feeling in Mondo's body poured out of him and into that kiss. He had never told Kurenei that he loved her, even though she told him all the time. But she knew, she knew he loved her just as strong as she loved him. She didn't need words or gifts, she just _knew_.

Mondo would never admit it out loud, but he _needed _this woman. Just as much as she needed him.

When they separated he adjusted himself, both of his hands cupping her delicate cheeks before smirking and leaning in to kiss her again, this time the kiss leading them both through the night, showing just how much they needed each other.


End file.
